If You Couldn't Get Caught
by blueholly
Summary: What would Lily do if there were no consequences? What would she do if she thought something was just a dream? What would Froggie do if she could write proper summaries? The world may never know.


_**What would you do if you couldn't get caught?**_

**A/N- Wow. I've had this story in my head for such a long time, but I could never get it right. This first chapter has nothing to do with the title… it's a prologue. This is another chaptered story, though, like "Rooftops", it won't have many chapters. **

**Anymoo. Sharky is a character I've had in my head for aaaages, as is Kay. Sharky's based on my friend Vidya, who I luff to pieces (Hear that Vidz?). She'll appear in several of my stories. She's not an idiot. I repeat, she is NOT an idiot She's just cool like that.**

**This story is dedicated to Vidya/Sharky. (Vidz… you're a polymerphile. Just thought I'd let you know.)**

**So anymoo (again). Chapter one. I tried my hand at a little bit of humor in this story. I can't write humor. Please don't kill me. Also, this story has no been by my Beta yet (OMG! I have a beeeeta… kinda… THANKYOU **Southernwitch13**)… so I have a game for y'all. Anyone who finds a mistake gets a virtual cookie! Exciting!**

**Diclaimer: Don't own it, yada yada yada. Though Daniel Radcliffe has succeeded in putting me off Harry Potter for life. God that kid's ugly.**

**If You Couldn't Get Caught (or 'If There Were No Consequences')- Chapter 1**

Lily Evans sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes. Groggily, she glanced at her clock. Its hands swam before her eyes and she groaned softly.

"Sharks. It's so early I can't even read my clock! Remind me again why it is absolutely crucial that I be awake."

A pink thundercloud bounced up and down on her bed. Lily rubbed her eyes some more, trying to focus. Her vision became slightly less blurred, and she recognized the cloud as her friend Jennifer, or 'Sharky' as she was known by most.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Sharky squealed rapturously.

"Your hair's too bright." Lily mumbled, turning once more to face the clock. Then her face went an interesting shade of purple. "Sharky!" she screamed, "It's four in the morning!"

"I know. _You_ slept in!" Sharky complained, pouting slightly.

"In what universe does waking up at _four in the _flipping _morning _count as sleeping in?" Lily screamed, throwing her hands into the air.

"It's ten o'clock in Bangladesh." Sharky informed her, sitting down on the bed and examining her fingernails. Lily sighed and reached for her hairbrush.

"Then I'm moving to Bangladesh." She muttered rebelliously, pulling the brush through her tangled hair. Sharky looked at her, obviously scandalized.

"But… But… They don't celebrate _Christmas_ in Bangladesh!"

"Just open your presents, you three year old." Lily replied, shaking her head. '_You'd think that we'd be a little more mature at age 17.'_ She thought.

"I already did," admitted her friend, "I was wondering if I could open yours."

--

Carefully, Lily picked up the very last present on her pile, covering it slightly with her hands. Sharky had 'helped' her open her other presents, and so had managed to damage most of them. Lily didn't mind much. Her presents consisted mostly of books, whose stories were jut as interesting no matter their condition, and Sharky had steered clear of the watch her parents had sent her. The hair band Petunia had sent her would never be the same again, but Lily suspected it wasn't from Petunia anyway. The handwriting on the card had looked suspiciously like her mother's.

"Okay Sharks. All my presents are done," said Lily, "Why don't you go bother Kay now?" Mentally, she apologized to Kay, who was still peacefully asleep.

While Sharky took to this new task with her usual vigor, Lily returned to the package. Ignoring the colorful words coming from Kay's bed, she turned the little red parcel over, searching for a note of some kind.

A few words had been scrawled on the back of the present in a handwriting that was vaguely familiar:

'_I would have made this red, but your eyes got in the way.'_

Lily peeled back the wrapping carefully, trying not to rip the pretty paper. It came off easily, and she was left with a black, square box. She opened it quickly.

A little green heart rested on two thin silver bands. Lily gasped quietly and held it to the light. It was not made of emerald, but rather of dark jade. Lily smiled slightly. Whoever her secret admirer was, he had done his research. Lily had always liked jade stones more than emeralds; they were less fancy. She slipped the bracelet on.

"I'm starving." She informed her friends, who were busy fighting over Kay's pile of presents. Kay and Sharky stopped mid tussle. It made an amusing picture: Kay pulling Sharky's long pink hair, and Sharky trying to scratch Kay's arm off.

"It's too early for breakfast," said Sharky sadly, "But I'm hungry too."

"If you hadn't woken us up, we wouldn't have to be discussing this." said Kay, glaring at Sharky.

Sharky had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry… Morning hyper-itude. Besides, It's Christmas!"

"We know."

--

An hour later found the three girls sneaking down a corridor, trying to find the kitchens.

"So I'm thinking of changing my hair," announced Sharky loudly as they turned a corner.

"Sharks! Shut _up_!" hissed Lily, who was by far the most tense of the three. She was not looking forward to the look in McGonagall's eye if she, the Head Girl, was caught trying to sneak into the kitchens.

Kay looked interested. "What are you going to do with it?" she asked in an equally loud voice. Lily cringed.

Just when she thought things could not get worse, they did.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew walked around the corner at the other end of the hallway. All three girls groaned in unison.

"Not _another_ fight!" muttered Kay.

"Hello Evans. We thought we heard voices," said James, ruffling his hair. Then he turned and acknowledged the other two, "Hello Kay, dearest cousin. How are you… Jennifer?"

Sharky glared at him and gritted her teeth. "It's _Sharky_." She said in a low voice. Her face twisted into the smile that had earned her her name. James smiled back politely, ignoring the grin that had most people, including his three friends, backing away nervously.

"What ever you say… Jennifer." He replied, turning his attention back to Lily. "And where are you going at such an early hour milady?" He asked in an air Lily was sure he considered 'gallant'. She sighed.

"None of your business, Potter." She said shortly.

"Bet you're going to the kitchens!" said Sirius.

"You got us." Kay admitted, grinning, "But we have a slight problem." She began.

"We can't find it." Finished Sharky, laughing.

"Please allow us to show you the way," replied Remus, grinning, "We know it all too well. Sirius has a seemingly bottomless stomach."

"Speak for yourself greedy-gut!" said Sirius, shoving Remus lightly.

"Actually," said Lily, trying to smile, "We-"

"-would absolutely love to be taken to the kitchens" interrupted Kay. "Lead the way, boys."

Lily sighed again. '_I need new friends._' She thought sadly as she followed the group. Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than James Potter.

"That's a nice bracelet you have there Lily," he said, ginning as if he had just said the funniest thing in the world. That was when it dawned on her.

"You _didn't_ give this to me." She said firmly.

"Want to bet?" he asked, his infuriating grin still in place. Lily stared at the bracelet, horrified. She pulled it off quickly and threw it on the groun.

"I'm contaminated!" she screamed. The others turned to stare at the pair.

"I though you said that we weren't supposed to be loud Lily." Said Sharky, grinning.

Lily shook her head. "And to think I thought it was pretty." She spat. "I'm going back to the dorm. Have a nice breakfast"

James watched her go, crushed. The others just looked confused.

**A/N 2- Haha… ok. Chapter One is finally done (Teehee… that rhymes). The next chapter will be weird… just warning y'all. Like I said, this first chappie has nothing to do with the title. Sad.**

**Oh, and since I'm fairly sure that almost no one reads the preliminary author's note, I am currently offering cookies to anyone who finds me a mistake (Mistakes in the summary and A/Ns count). Yay!**

**Anymoo… before you review on Sharky, I suggest you read my first A/N. **

SouthernWitch13 Lady Potter of Tortall **and** ckontowderdon32**… I luff y'all to pieces. Just FYI.**

**I will post a second chapter for 'Rooftops' by the way… I promise!**

**I like reviews. Just By the Way. –gets Sharky to show you her Sharky grin- **

**Muchos Luff,**

**.:froggie:.**


End file.
